Animal Magnetism
Dettagli Walkthrough Undead Chickens *Parla con Ava nell'ala ovest di Draynor Manor. Devi ispezionare la libreria e trovare il candelabro a parete che rivelerà un passaggio segreto. *Scoprirai che Ava è la nuova assistente del professore al manor. Dopo aver parlato per un po' ti dirà che può fare qualcosa per te se le porti degli oggetti. Per iniziare ha bisogno di due undead chickens. *Vai alla fattoria ad ovest dell' Ectofuntus, portando con te il tuo Amulet of Ghostspeak e gli ectotokens. Parla con Alice (se hai completato Ghosts Ahoy, usa direttamente l'Ectophial per teleportarti all'Ectofuntus e da lì vai alla farm). *Dopo aver parlato un po' con lei e il suo marito morto (lo trovi nella farm, vicino alle mucche), scoprirai che lui vorrebbe parlarle direttamente, ma non può perché è un fantasma. Continua a fare da tramite tra loro, riportando i rispettivi messaggi all'altro/a, finché Alice menzionerà una strega che potrebbe aiutarli. Dovrai quindi parlare con Old Crone e chiederle un amuleto che permetta al fattore di parlare con sua moglie. Old Crone si trova nella casa ad est della Slayer tower. *Parlale e ti darà un Crone-made amulet (nota bene: tu non perderai il tuo ghostspeak amulet). Dallo al marito di Alice e lo vedrai in un cut-scene cercare inutilmente di catturare le galline. Nel mentre sarà interrotto dal finto giocatore Cow1337killr, che lo aiuterà a prendere i due pennuti. Alla fine i due parlano tra loro e vorranno degli ectotokens in cambio delle galline di cui hai bisogno. *Per ottenere gli ectotokens, devi venerare l'Ectofuntus. *Compra le due galline dal marito di Alice per 20 ectotokens. (possono essere indossate) Il magnete *Torna da Ava e dalle le due undead chickens. Ora avrà bisogno di un magnete. Parla con la witch di Draynor Manor e dalle 5 iron bars; in cambio riceverai una selected bar. La stregà ti dirà che devi andare a Rimmington, spiegandoti come trasformarle la barra in un magnete. *Vai al centro della miniera a nord est di Rimmington e usa l'hammer sulla Selected bar mentre guardi verso nord, così facendo la trasformerai in un magnete, ottenendo 50 crafting xp. Se non sei rivolto a nord non funzionerà. *Dai il magnete ad Ava, che ti farà l'ennesima richiesta. Undead Twigs Ava di dirà che ha bisogno di un ramoscello di uno degli undead trees che circondano la tenuta. Devi quindi tagliare uno degli undead trees di Draynor (indicati in giallo quando ci fai su un right click, NON i normali DEAD trees). *Dopo aver provato inutilmente a tagliare un attacking tree, torna da Ava e parlale. Ti dirà di andare da Turael, che - dall'alto della sua conoscenza dello slayer skill, potrà consigliarti sul come sconfiggere gli undead trees. *Parla con Turael a Burthorpe, lo trovi a sud del general store, indicato con lo slayer symbol sulla mappa; ti dirà che è disposto a darti una Blessed hatchet in cambio di una Mithril hatchet e un holy symbol. Forniscigli questi due oggetti e riceverai la Blessed hatchet, con la quale potrai abbattere gli undead trees. (mentre sei lì, se hai scaricato l'amulet of glory a furia di teleportarti a Draynor, puoi ricaricarlo alla fontana sotto la Heroes' Guild). *Usa l'accetta benedetta per tagliare un undead tree a Draynor Manor (non ci riuscirai se non hai il giusto livello di Slayer), ottenendo l'undead twigs. ''In ogni caso, quest'ascia non può essere usata per abbattere gli alberi normali. *Dai il ramoscello ad Ava, che ti informerà di avere quasi completato l'invenzione che stava preparando per te, ma ha bisogno di aiuto a tradurre i suoi research notes. Traduzione degli appunti Ora devi tradurle i suoi appunti (in figura trovi la combinazione). Per cambiare i colori, cliccaci su. Dopo aver tradotto gli appunti, parla con Ava, che ti darà un un pattern. Usalo con un pezzo di hard leather e dei polished buttons per ottenere un contenitore. I bottoni possono essere lucidati con l'apposita opzione del tasto destro del mouse; non servono altri oggetti. I bottoni si possono ottenere uccendendo gli H.A.M. members nel loro sotterraneo ad ovest di Lumbridge. Dai il contenitore ad Ava per finire la quest, e riceverai l'Ava device, un oggetto molto utile per gli arcieri, che sarà di due tipi a seconda del tuo livello di ranged. Ricompensa *1 Quest point *1,000 xp *1,000 xp *1,000 xp *2,500 xp *Blessed hatchet *Ava's device. (Ava's attractor se il tuo livello di Ranged è inferiore a 50 oppure l'Ava's accumulator se il tuo Ranged è pari a 50 o superiore. Se ottieni l' Ava's Attractor e successivamente raggiungi 50 Ranged, puoi potenziarlo parlando con Ava al costo di 75 Steel Arrows) *Undead Chicken se hai comprato una gallina in più. L'Ava device genera iron arrows o steel arrows nel tuo slot per le munizioni a seconda del tipo di attrezzo, e inoltre attrae in modo random vari oggetti nel tuo inventory, tra i quali: *Darts *Throwing Knives *Arrowheads *Iron Ores *Clockwork mice *Axes *Medium helmets *Arrows *Nails Jagex ha successivamente modificato il device: ogni arrows tirata viene automaticamente rimessa nella tua faretra se non ci sono ostacoli (tavoli, etc) tra te e le frecce. Il device tuttora genera gli oggetti sopra elencati, ma molto più lentamente che in passato. Trivia * Prima dell'update grafico,Il marito di Alice indossava un Ava Device. Ora ha un cappello di paglia appoggiato sulla schiena. * Nel parlare con Ava, le chiederai se puoi fare un sonnellino nel suo letto. Ti farà notare ironicamente che i "veri avventurieri" non hanno le naturali funzioni corporee, riferimento al fatto che in RuneScape solo pochi NPCs dormono. * Quando parli con la strega, ti parlerà di quando aveva spinto i bambini nel forno. E' un riferimento alla favola di '''Hansel and Gretel'. Da allora ha frequentato "corsi per controllare l'ira" * Durante la quest, la strega dice "Oh, forget it, then. If you won't react to kindness, I'm back to luring infants into my oven." Questo è un riferimento ad Hansel and Gretelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hansel_and_Gretel * Sei hai completato Ghosts Ahoy, prima di ottenere il Crone-made amulet, il tuo personaggio menzionerà il ghostspeak amulet modificato di quella quest. * Se perdi il tuo attractor o accumulator parla con Ava. Se hai perso l'accumulatore, riceverai un attractor e dovrai farlo potenziare di nuovo. Ava in quell'occasione ti venderà le steel arrows necessarie. * Il tuo personaggio prende in giro Turael e si copre le orecchie anche se indossa earmuffs. * Il marito di Alice dice che ti perseguiterà finché i tuoi capelli diventeranno bianchi, anche nel caso i capelli del tuo personaggio già lo fossero. * Quando ricevi l'accetta benedetta da Turael, ti dirà "Here is your blessed hatchet, may it serve you well", citazione di 'Revolution Number Nine'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revolution_Number_9 dei Beatles. nl:Animal Magnetism